


A Carton of Smokes for Your Love

by dashakay



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/pseuds/dashakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She curses her fair Caprican genes and the idea that skinny dipping in the mountain lake was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carton of Smokes for Your Love

By the time they reach the settlement, the sun has set and her skin warm to the touch. Her first sunburn in years. Back in the tent, Bill squints at her. "You're sunburned," he pronounces.

She rolls her eyes. "Thank you, Admiral Obvious." She can feel the burn on her nose, her chest, spreading across her upper back. She curses her fair Caprican genes and the idea that skinny dipping in the mountain lake was a good idea.

"You need some ice."

She shrugs. "There's no ice here. We're lucky to have water."

If nothing else, Bill Adama is a doer. "Be right back," he says, and slips out of the tent. She kicks off her shoes and flops on the bed. She should be grateful for this spell of sunshine. For having Bill to herself to two her whole days. For being alive.

With a start, she wakes to his touch. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. He's holding a small tube. "The doc gave me this for your sunburn."

"What did you have to give him in return?" Medical supplies are dwindling.

"I promised him a carton of smokes the next time I return planetside. Take off your shirt."

She sighs in relief to get the lacy underwire torture device off her singed flesh.

"Cottle said I should stare at your breasts for at least five minutes. Important for the healing process." His fingers circle a nipple and she feels it pucker in response.

Bill squirts gel onto her chest. It's so cool she almost gasps. He begins rubbing it in with gentle fingers. "That feels good," she says.

"I could make you feel even better." More magic gel on her shoulder blades, across her forehead. She feels like purring.

It's been a while since she's had this much sex. Twice last night and twice today and she wants him again. She'd never have guessed that their chemistry would be this powerful, elemental, but she's turning to warm liquid as he massages the gel into her breasts. Her eyes meet his and there's a crazy flash of recognition. I am yours and you are mine.

"I think I need some on my legs." She unbuttons her trousers.

"Your legs aren't burned."

"Neither are yours, but it would help if you'd take off your pants."

It now feels natural to be naked with him, the two of them with their flawed, scarred, no longer young bodies. Bill may not be her type, not exactly, but he's sexy all the same, now hard and ready for her.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers in her ear, his tongue sliding along her neck.

"I don't care." She rolls onto her side, facing away from him, and draws her knees up to her chest. Bill knows just what to do now, knows how to flick his fingers against her clit and how deep his fingers should go inside her.

And she knows his rhythms now, the steady thrumming of his cock in her. She meets every gentle thrust with one of her own. Laura shuts her eyes and thanks the gods for New Caprica, as barren and inhospitable as it is. Without it, they couldn't be together like this. Duty and honor would keep them apart and she wouldn't have his cock buried as deeply as it can go inside her. She wouldn't feel his hot breath in her ear, feel his fingers stroking her clit. She wouldn't be panting hard and suppressing a loud moan as her orgasm broke across her body. No, without New Caprica, she'd have missed it all. There will be plenty of time to hate New Caprica tomorrow, but tonight she can only be grateful.

Bill latches onto her shoulder with his teeth. Gods, it hurts her burned skin, but she doesn't care much. He's coming, thrusting so hard into her she feels like she might break. He deserves this. He deserves happiness and pleasure and all the good things in life. They flop back onto the sheets, sweaty and breathing hard. Bill touches the bite mark on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She kisses him. "A little pain is a fair trade-off for sunburn gel."

He sighs dramatically. "I know. I had to walk twelve whole tents away to get it. And deal with Cottle. You owe me."

Her eyebrows rise. "What precisely do I owe you?"

Bill whispers something in her ear and the blush spreads not just across her face but her chest. "I never would have thought you had it in you," she says, giggling. Gods, he's a dirty, dirty man.

He grabs the bottle of gel and a roguish smile spreads across his face. It's going to be a long night. She can't wait.

END


End file.
